danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Korekiyo Shinguji
Korekiyo's birthday. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kenichi Suzumura }} Korekiyo Shinguji (真宮寺 是清 Shingūji Korekiyo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Anthropologist (超高校級の「民俗学者」''chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha”'' lit. Super High School Level Folklorist). He has seen many places and people, and as a result, he has formed his pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty".Korekiyo's profile. Appearance Korekiyo is a tall, slim student with rather pale skin and long black hair. He has rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him a frightening appearance. He is wearing a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consists of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, and a red band around his left arm. He wears what appears to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands are notably completely covered in bandages. Personality Korekiyo is a somewhat strange but very cool-headed, and intelligent person.Korekiyo's profile from the official website. He believes in facing things with a calm and logical approach rather than an emotional one. As the Ultimate Anthropologist, he has visited many places and people in order to gather more information. He has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty", and he has a deep interest in it. During the killing game, he observes other students with interest in seeing what kind of beauty they will display as humans under such circumstances. This may imply that he has somewhat aloof personality as he possibly cares about his own interests more than the lives of other people. His values are stated to be a bit off, and he is even aware that his appearance and behavior cause him to come across as a potential murderer. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Anthropologist History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony In order to study folklore, Korekiyo has visited various areas and met with many people. From that experience, he has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty". Quotes *“Getting emotional is no good.” *“We have to be calm and logical in our search for the truth.” *“I do look like someone who sully their hands with murder, don't you think? Judging from my appearance, speech and conduct so far.” Trivia * Korekiyo's first name (是清) can translate as "just and pure". * His last name is composed of the characters 真 - meaning "true", 宮 - meaning "palace" and 寺 - meaning "temple". **Interestingly, the word 宮 ''miya, aside from its literal meaning, is also used to refer to (usually larger and/or more significant) Shinto shrines, while the word 寺 tera is reserved for Buddhist temples. Considering how Shintoism and Buddhism are practiced side by side in Japan, and how Japanese folk culture draws heavily from both faiths, Korekiyo's last name could be said to imply at his field of expertise. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive